Zero's Demon
by 666 Pein
Summary: Lousie, nicknamed Zero, summoned something that was said to have fought the founder. She had summoned a Demon, but not any demon, she summoned the Founder's main enemy: The Demon King. Abandoned Fic. Don't read if you don;t want to waste your time.
1. Chapter 1

He sat on his throne, bored. His eyes, cold; and, his face blank, he stared at the demon in front of him. "What do you have to report?" He asked in a rich regal tone that almost boomed through the palace's dark red halls.

The demon from the sides shivered but remained silent; even though they have experienced and heard his voice over a million times, they could never ever really get used to it. It brought fear, panic, and... a little bit of hope. Because they knew their leader was such but an unpredictable demon. And, he was strong. Many have tried to stand up to him, but they always leave, either in pieces or with just a bruise in their pride.

It was chilling on how brutal their leader, king, could be and how merciful he could be, too. And for a demon king to be merciful spoke volumes of his nature.

He was warm, yet cold. He was death's incarnate, but he also gave life to demons who were close to death. He saves lives, and he also takes them away as quicky as he could give. He could smile, softly, gently, but it would undoubtedly be small, yet, it could turn into a frown.

He was a living contradiction. His nature, personality, character, mind, and soul.

He never had a lover, he didn't want one.

One ruler was enough, he said once. In essence, he didn't trust the other gender enough to actually give in to love.

"The humans have made it past the barrier Milord," the demon replied, head bowed low.

The Demon King frowned in his place. But that was soon replaced with a small smile that only a few caught. "I see." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I should off expected that, after all, I was once one of them."

The demons frowned at his words but they said nothing.

"However, given how smart humans may be, they're still weak." He clapped his hands.

That was signal given and great door in front of the Demon King opened. When it opened wide, two whole lines of demons walked out in a military like fashion. They saluted and stopped. "Milord!" They boomed together.

"At ease," he commanded. The Demon King glanced back at the informer in front of him. "Go with them. get the human and send them back with his or her memories erased. And, for the last time, make a better barrier. I will not have another meeting like this take place." He waved them off as they nodded and left.

The Demon King then gestured towards the demon to his left. "Have the others meet me here later to discuss an important matter that they must hear."

The demon guard nodded, bowed, and left.

As soon as he left The Demon King looked at the other guards. "I wish to be alone," he spoke. They fidgeted a moment before they bowed and left in a similar manner as the rest.

When the last of them left, The Demon King was finally allowed to show his frustrations. He placed a single hand onto his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He flicked the blond bang that got close to his eye and sighed. Resting his chin on his other hand, The Demon King gazed softly at the dark red sky above.

_'How many years as it been since I've been here?' _He thought to himself. _'Hundreds of years I suppose.' _He mentally answered. He stopped his inward fasination of the sky and looked down, finally resting his chin on his other hand. '_I wonder how things in the world have changed_, _how the people I knew died, and how my life changed compared to theirs.'_

He smiled blissfully. _Who's happier, me or you?'_

And with that, the King went to sleep on thoughts of the pas,t and the melancholy feeling between his heart and guts.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in the land of Tristain. Indeed, it was the first spring day of the year, which meant that in the prestigious Tristain Academy of Magic, it was a special day. The day when every student summoned a familiar, just as the prophet Brimir had in ages gone past. To advance in the school, each student carefully etched the summoning runes on the well-worn summoning platform, just as students had in years gone by. Then, also as done by countless before them, they cast the ancient spell of summoning. The magic reached through the world and called to them the familiar most suited for the mage, showing the budding wizard exactly where their talents lay when it came to the prime elements.

There was one student, however, who had no talent. She was Louise de la Valierre, third daughter of the prestigious Duke Valierre and his duchess, the infamously powerful Karin of the "heavy wind", to use her runic title. Louise's pedigree was one of giants, the duke's finely-honed intellect and charisma mated with his wife's prodigious magical talent should have produced a child more formidable than any, save perhaps one of the royal line.

Yet Louise was branded by her classmates as "Zero", for that's what she was even to herself. A failure. She'd had yet to cast a single spell successfully. The springtime summoning ceremony was her last chance to prove to everyone that she wasn't worthless.

* * *

Louise trembled. She hated how she did, especially in front of her classmates, but she couldn't stop herself. This was it. She had to get this right. She had to prove she was a real noble. In a land where nobility and magic were practically synonymous, being without magic was like being untouchable, like a commoner suited only to farm the fields and clean the chamberpots.

But this was her chance. All she had to do was succeed here, succeed at the familiar summoning, and she'd finally prove to everyone that she was a real mage. She had to. She'd spent the past six months preparing everything. She'd stayed up late in the academy's library, learning every possible variation on the summoning ritual. She'd trailed her professors like a second shadow, always asking questions and plumbing deep into the theory behind the summoning, the better to understand how not to fail at this pivotal moment.

She'd even went to bed early and gotten a hearty breakfast beforehand, to ensure that nothing would go wrong.

Yet still she was shaking.

"Miss Vallière. It's your turn." Her professor, Colbert, said. She liked Colbert. He was always helpful and supportive. He never clucked his tongue at her, as if to say "shouldn't you know all this already, like any true mage should?"

She glanced over to the other students. They'd been divided based on whether they'd had their turn at summoning a familiar or not. Her rival, Kirche von Zerbst, had somehow managed to summon a flame salamander; the kind of rare familiar that only a particularly powerful mage could summon and bind to their will. Louise's heart sank looking at that, yet there was still hope. Perhaps she'd get a dragon, or griffin. Or maybe even a manticore, like her mother had. The thought made her smile. If she did, maybe mother would even smile, and tell her how proud she was. Tell her that she wasn't just a piece of trash playing at nobility.

Then the realistic part of her mind reasserted itself. She'd be lucky to get anything at all, even a field mouse or an owl. She'd settle for anything, _anything_to prove she wasn't worthless.

"Miss Vallière, please approach the summoning circle." Colbert spoke again.

Louise nodded and stepped forward. She carved her runes into the dirt, drawing a flawless pentagram within a circle, exactly as the ritual demanded. She rose, and extended her wand. She spoke the ritual chant and felt the magic flow through her. Her enunciation was perfect, her wand motions well practiced. She'd spent what felt like every waking hour to get to this point. It felt like her whole life had been leading up to this moment.

She cast the spell, expecting another failure to add to her tally... But secretly praying for a success.

The ritual circle exploded. Her heart sank; explosions were the hallmark of her failed spells.

Still, she hoped against hope that when the smoke cleared, she'd find some mighty magical beast sitting there, waiting to prove her worth with its simple presence.

The smoke cleared. She lowered her wand.

Her heart fell further.

Her classmates jeered and taunted, but she hardly heard them. She stared blankly at the empty summoning circle, as if sheer desire, sheer _need_could pull a familiar through the ether.

It was only Professor Colbert's hand on her shoulder that broke her from her stupor.

"Not everyone gets it on the first time. I'll give you another chance, once everyone else has had a turn." He said.

He gave her that chance. And another chance after that. And one after that. And one after that.

After five more attempts, all failures, even he had to admit defeat.

By now, even some of her classmates, the same ones who heaped scorn upon her for being a worthless failure, were starting to cast piteous expressions her way.

She didn't want their pity. She wanted success. One crummy success, just one spell done right in her miserable life.

Colbert sighed and rubbed his glasses. "Well... Class is dismissed. Miss Vallière, I'll speak to Headmaster Osmond about your future here. Surely one from as prestigious a family as yours should be allowed to learn the theory, even if she can't use the practicalities of magecraft. Do you need help getting back to your dorm?"

"N-no." Louise replied. "I-I'll get back on my own."

"Very well. The academy grounds are safe enough. I'll allow it." Colbert replied. "Alright, class! I'm sure you all have things you could be doing now. Go, meet your new familiars and prepare for class tomorrow."

Only when they were all gone did Louise allow herself to sink to her knees and cry.

She couldn't tell how long she sat kneeling on the dry earth, now irrigated with her tears. It was dark, however, before she ran out of tears to shed.

She settled for glaring at the ritual circle after that, for it was far easier to blame than the true culprit. Deep down, she knew what was really responsible, but the inanimate circle was the better scapegoat.

Something inside the young teenager cracked then. Perhaps it was mania, perhaps she was half convinced that this was all a terrible dream, a nightmare she was having before the ritual. Or, perhaps she simply snapped like a twig with a crushing weight upon it.

She giggled an unhinged giggle as she set to work etching runes for another attempt. This time she didn't care about formality or perfection or sloppiness. Nor did she care about what she'd been taught, or what she'd learned. She didn't even care if the circle was a circle; really it was more of an oval this time around. It wouldn't matter, she knew it'd fail again, but this time by Brimir, she'd have her revenge on that stupid patch of dirt! If all her spells exploded, then she was going to cast the biggest spell she could at that damn circle!

It was childish, it was pointless, it was stupid, but she didn't care about any of that.

She stood and pointed her wand at the offensive piece of land. Her magic sang to her in a way it never had before, but she paid it no mind. She was far too focused on the circle to care even if she had.

The resulting explosion didn't disappoint her, even if it did almost knock her off her feet.

It also felt very cathartic.

She coughed, and surveyed the damage. She couldn't see the circle itself until the smoke cleared, but trees all along the outskirts of the clearing had been knocked down by the blast, and several had been turned into little more than wood mulch.

She squinted her eyes into the smoke, half-thinking she saw something and half-thinking she was simply losing her grip on reality. Either was likely at this point.

The smoke cleared further. A strangled gasp tore its way from her throat. Something was lying in the clearing, in the exact spot where she'd drawn her circle.

The person was down on the floor with a blissful expression on his face. Blond he was, but his clothes were red. Everything was red, except his hair, which was blond; however, aside from the red, his clothes were absolutely spotless. They were brilliant even. His clothes were a cross between a knight and a king. How she though of a king in the first place was because of the gold crown that were coated with red ruby's that sparkled much more than any regular ruby she'd seen. Aside from that, the gauntlet that covered his hands were deep red, almost blood-like, the chest-piece was like nothing she'd ever seen, too!

She unconscious took a step forward, and almost knelt next to him. The exotic part of him were the whisker marks that she spotted. However, logic soon overcame her from her twisted fantasy. For all she knew, this 'commoner' could be a fool playing dress up. However, the glaring fact of it all was the 'commoner' part. She summoned a 'commoner.' A 'commoner.'

_'Oh, mother!'_ She tried to blink back the tears but found it a tad bit hard. She swallowed her pride though and drew her wand.

She straddled the older-looking man's chest and tapped his forehead with her wand. She muttered the necessary words and kissed him right on the lips to seal the contract.

In her mind, even though she summoned a commoner, she still managed to summon a familiar.

She smiled and soon found herself looking back at blue eyes. _Cold _blue eyes to be exact.

Louise didn't even realize that she was still straddling her familiar until he spoke. "Could you get off?"

The rich, regal, way he spoke snapped her out of her funk. She scampered off him and got back to her own feet.

"Where am I?" He spoke again, or more like boomed in a way that demanded an answer.

Louise heard him loud and clear. And she was clearly afraid of him.

But her logic soon came back into place. It manifested and cleared the way.

"I am Louise Francoise de la Vallière!" She exclaimed. "I summoned you here to be my familiar!"

"Where is 'here'?" Her familiar replied, though his Halkeginian had a very strange accent to it.

"We are at the renowned Tristain Academy of Magic, in the nation of Tristain!"

Her familiar looked around, taking in the castle, and the damaged clearing in which they stood. "Academy of magic. Familiar. You have to be kidding me-"

Then he looked up. "-Wait. Are there two moons?"

"Of course." Louise responded. "How many are you expecting?"

"One."

She scoffed. "Well then, as you can see. There are two."

Her familiar palmed his face. 'Right, well, why am I here for exactly?"

"You are here to be my familiar. Something you should be proud of," she replied. "Not many commoners have the privileges to live of a noble and considering your wardrobe, I suggest you change. People might take you in as a crazy for dressing in such a 'provoking' manner."

"Commoner?" Her familiar's lips twitched upward into a smirk, as though he was sharing a private joke with himself.

"Well, you're not a mage, so you definitely aren't a noble. By process of elimination, you're a commoner."

"Right, and my clothes might provoke them how exactly?"

"They might think you stole them, and I, considering you might have, don't want you to get in trouble."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you get in trouble, the trouble will follow me because you are _**my **_responsibility as a familiar."

Her familiar stared at her for a few seconds before he spoke again. "You know what? I'll go with it. So what do you want me to do, as your 'familiar?'" Her familiar asked.

"A familiar is able to grant its master enhanced vision and hearing. Though that doesn't seem to work with you for some reason." Louise replied. "Maybe because you're human. Also, a familiar will retrieve items that its master desires. For instance, reagents."

"Reagents. Components used in spells and potions." Her familiar replied. "Okay, what kind of stuff are we talking about? Pickled Pig's Feet? Frog Legs? Blood of virgin lambs?"

"No. Who'd use stuff like that? Things like sulfur, moss... Though I'm rather surprised that you knew what reagents are at all, given that you're a commoner." Louise replied.

"I had a few... Let's call them 'friends' who I've fou-played with such subtances. I must have picked up all that stuff from them. Sulfur you say? That's easy, I know how to find sulfur."

Louise made a mental note to ask about these 'friends' later. "But most of all, a familiar exists to protect its master! This is a familiar's most important task, but you'll probably find that problematic. A huge magical beast would triumph over any foe... But you're just a human being. Without magic to help, you're worthless in a fight."

His smile grew even wider at this, a grin splitting his features. Louise was reminded more of some kind of shark than any timid commoner. "If you say so."

"Yes..." Louise said. "Well, come with me. I have to show you to my teacher as proof that I completed the ritual!"

"The King of Demons reduced to an exam grade. Oh how the mighty have fallen." Her familiar muttered, just barely loud enough for Louise to hear.

* * *

"Professor Colbert!" Louise said, her voice girlish and excited as she pounded on her professor's office door.

Pounded in a restrained manner befitting one of noble blood, of course.

"Ah..." Her professor said as he opened the thick wooden slab that led into his office. Inside, she could see parchment on his desk. "Hello, Miss Vallière. I was just doing paperwork. Have to document all the various familiars for the bureaucrats in the palace. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you'll have to add my familiar to the list then!" She said, smiling.

"Oh? Succeeded have you? That's very good. So what is it?" Colbert asked, opening the door and leading her inside.

"Well... It's a commoner."

"A... Miss Vallière, is this some kind of joke?" Colbert asked.

"No! Of course not!" Louise replied.

"I've never heard of summoning a human familiar. I'll need to see him or her in person before I pass you for this event. I'm not questioning your integrity, but I'm sure I'll be questioned by the palace when I write "human: commoner" on the paperwork."

"I understand." Louise nodded. "He's right beh-"

She turned, but he wasn't there.

"He was right behind me." She corrected.

Colbert sighed. "I see. You've been under a lot of strain lately, and I can understand why you might invent something like this, believe me I do. It's completely understandable why you'd imagine something like this, after the misstep of your summoning. Young girls often have overactive imaginations, and I can see how your mind would invent such a fanciful tale after the events of today."

"I'm not imagining it! I thought I was when he first appeared, but then I bound him and even talked to him!" Louise replied. "Please, you have to believe me. I'm not imagining this. I'm a real mage, I summoned a familiar... Please don't expel me."

"So where is this familiar, Miss Vallière?" Colbert asked, looking like he wanted to believe her for his student's sake, but torn for lack of evidence.

Louise's eyes went wide, even as her familiar said "here" from behind Colbert.

Her Professor spun around. He didn't let out anything undignified like a squeak or a gasp, he simply spun and drew his wand in one fluid and practiced motion.

"Ah." He said. "Impressive how you snuck up on me, not many can do that. I am Louise's Professor. You are her familiar, I take it?"

Louise's familiar nodded.

"Do you have a name?" Colbert asked.

"Naruto," her familiar voice replied gravely.

Louise wanted to slap herself for not even asking her familiar's name. Even if he was her familiar, like a dog or other beast, she shouldn't have to refer to him as "familiar" all the time. Except when he misbehaves.

Colbert raised an eyebrow. "No sur-name?"

"No."

Colbert took in the 'commoners' appearance. "Ah, and the clothes?"

She shot her familiar a look.

"I... found them."

Colbert nodded at her familiar's – Naruto's – reply. "May I see your hand? I need to confirm your status, and the familiar runes on your right hand should be the easiest way to do that."

Naruto extended both hands, and Colbert looked at them with a critical eye. "Fascinating. I've never seen that particular arrangement of runes before. Then again, I've never seen a human summons before either. There's something familiar about these runes, but I can't quite place it. Hmmph. I feel I should apologize if the rune etching spell hurt, it wasn't intentional. It's just a side effect of the summon spell, I'm afraid."

"A bit at first, but then I made it stop." Naruto replied. "It wasn't an issue. It was more of an inconvenience waking up to a twelve year old kissing me. Where I come from, that's... Well, let's just say I'm not interested in that sort of thing and leave it at that."

"Ah, yes... That's also a side effect of the summon spell. It must be sealed with a kiss. Again, I apologize on behalf of Miss Vallière if it's an inconvenience for you." Colbert replied.

Louise puzzled at Naruto's answer, even as she made a note to discipline her familiar for daring to get her age wrong. How could you just make pain stop like that? Or was she reading too much into this?

"So... Have I satisfied your curiosity, Professor?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes. I'll fill out the paperwork tonight." Colbert turned to Louise. "Miss Vallière, you should take your familiar back to your room and get him situated. Classes start in full tomorrow. If I find anything about your situation in my research, I'll pass it along."

"Thank you." Naruto replied.

* * *

"This is my room." Louise said, ushering her familiar into the lavish suite that was her dorm room. As a scion of the Vallière family, she lived in one of the most luxurious dorms in the academy. "It's also where you'll live as my familiar."

Most of the other girls were jealous of the accommodations, and they had every right to be, but Louise would have traded them all for the ability to do magic. To be something other than a zero.

"Speaking of which, you need to be disciplined. That was a very mean trick you played on me, and on top of that you got my age wrong. I'm seventeen, not twelve."

"Disciplined? Oh, this should be amusing." Naruto replied. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I think twenty lashes should be enough." Louise replied. She didn't really want to hurt her familiar, she just wanted him to know where they stood in their relationship. Namely, she's the master and he's the servant. There was nothing wrong with that. He was her familiar, she would beat him if she had to, until he learned his place.

"Mmm, better make it forty." He replied.

Louise blinked. What, was he some kind of masochist?

"You'll see why." He replied, a sarcastic smile on his face.

Louise grit her teeth. There was no way in hell that she'd let her _familiar_ of all people laugh at her! "Sixty! And I'll withhold supper if you don't stop laughing."

"Eighty. After all, there's a lesson to be learned here, right?" He countered.

"Bah, one hundred lashes you insolent dog!" Louise roared, reaching into her dresser and pulling out the bull whip she'd purchased beforehand as part of her preparations for summoning a familiar.

She cracked it once, then twice to make sure it was good. "I don't want to have to do this. But you need to learn your place."

"No, I need to _find_ my place. Subtle difference there." He shot back. When she looked at him, she noticed that he'd removed his clothes like a good familiar, though a quick glance around the room didn't reveal where he'd put the garments.

She paused for a moment to examine her familiar's bare chest. He was well-muscled, but not obscenely so. His skin was pale and otherwise devoid of distinguishing marks. Except that there was one noticable scar at his right lung. It looked nasty.

"Are you going to wait all night? Because if you are, I'd like a book to read." Naruto's retort sent her back into reality and ignore the scar on his chest.

Louise's reply wasn't so much language as it was a primal roar of anger and frustration, mixed with a little hate, and distilled down.

She brought the whip down on his back with a sharp crack. But rather than cry out, or stiffen, or give any indication at all of the hit, he simply stood there. His back didn't even start bleeding. Didn't even have a damn welt.

Louise repeated the motion, to the same lack of effect.

"That's two. Only ninety eight more to go, 'master.'"

So Louise did it again. And again. And over and over again until it felt like her arm was about to fall off.

Still, her familiar didn't seem the least bit inconvenienced.

"Keep going! You're only halfway there!" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Damn you!" Louise roared again, raising the whip once more, only to let it fall. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Of course I am." He replied. "Do you understand why?"

"You're doing it to humiliate me, and I won't stand for it!" She said back.

"No. Try again." He replied.

"You're..." She paused for thought. "Trying to show me that I can't control you?"

"Getting warmer, but still not right. Think about it, and when you have the answer, you can tell me. There's a valuable lesson in this exercise, one that I want you to understand if we're going to be working together." He replied.

* * *

Later that night, Lousie dreamt of something. It wasn't her usual dreams of her sister, or her childhood fried the princess; no, it was a dream of war, gut it felt real. And in that war, she found herself standing in front of a beast with ten-tails swaying behind it with the most demonic gleam ever seen. she found herself shuddering at the sight. But when she was fully prepared to attack, the _**demon's **_tail swatted her away like _nothing_.

In her dream, she fet helpless. She felt like nothing. She felt like a zero, just like in real life, and nothing she did to get back up worked.

And when the dmon was about to finish her off, she awoke with sweat. It dripped down her pale face and it soaked her to the bed until she finally had enough. She turned her head to the windows in hope that the nightly sky might calm her down but what she found was fire as black as an abyss circling outside of her bedroom. It was so evil what she felt that she just had to turn away, and when she did, she caught herself looking at two red eyes.

"You are dreaming," she heard, but did not regonize who it was. "Go back to sleep," it commanded, and she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Posted: 8/4/11

* * *

As the Demons walked towards the meeting the old King had summoned, many other demons scrambled to get where they were assigned before their King told them to leave. Although, they never received orders to return, they'll eventually return because it was their job for the moment. Why? They knew their job was simple, dangerous, but quick. They never knew what might happen in their line of work.

However, like the ones that went towards the meeting the King had called, others didn't have to worry. They were High Demons. In the demon system class, only those who were considered powerful, or old and wise, could be called 'High Demons.' It was simple really, but the younger Demons didn't really know _**how **_to get powerful. Because, truthfully, Demons were born with powers. And, depending on the amount their born with, classifies them as such. Besides that, getting old and wise was close to impossible. Because being a demon meant betting your life at everything you do. You couldn't half-ass things. You have to keep moving, and to be ambitious, and have to be stoic.

Demons might be considered as: evil, quick to anger, and ugly; yet, people never realized that demons only become that when they lose it all.

Now, besides the High Demons, there were the Half-Demons. Not the hybrid kind, but the down in the middle type of power. Those of the Half are considered to be the regular age of a normal Demon age, mid-level power, or working in a high position like a guard for an important official; like say: the King. Or one of the High Demons that were in the Inner Circle. Besides that, only power could get you there as well.

In terms of strength, power, etc... the Lower Branch were the ones considered the Lowest of the Low. And only those were Demons considered the most powerful as well.

After all...

* * *

When the High Demons arrived, they were shocked to see their King gone. Most, however, were mad and disappointed at the summoning that their King made and he, himself, couldn't even manage to bring himself into the meeting.

Supposedly, he had a message, but, where was he?

"You," one of the High Demons Barked out to one of the Demon Guards that were as equally shocked as them. "Where is the King?"

The Demon looked at them with blinking eyes. "I-I don't know, sir. He cast us out when he gave us the order to summon you all, Milord."

Murmurs ruptured among the High Demons. That is, until the one who spoke quieted them down. "Be quite," he snared.

Some scoffed but they otherwise did as ordered.

The Demon glanced at his fellow High Demons before glancing back at the guard. "Did you see him leave?"

"No sir; I don't believe left actually."

"And how would you know that?" He mussed.

"Well, when Milord leaves, he always tells us in a manner; usually, in form of a clone or with just his K.I."

"Really?"

He gulped. "Ah, yes. But for Milord to leave without notifying anyone does bring in some questions... and worries."

"Yes, yes," the High Demon replied more to himself than him. "Well, when you find him contact us. we'll be waiting in the Main Hall."

"Y-yes." The guard left with the other guards.

The High Demon turned towards his fellow demons when he left. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the Hall.

* * *

When the King of Demons woke up from his light slumber, something he rarely had time to do, he immediately got dressed in his clothes. Even though Louise warned him about his 'provoking' clothes, he disregarded her and just plain got ready for some verbal abuse later on in the day. Because when he got summoned, and from the few conversations he had with her, he could tell she was the kinda of girl-woman-whatever-her-age-is that would place pride over everything else.

These _**nobles **_seemed to be the same actually as the High Demons. But, he couldn't judge yet; he only met her summoner... and Colbert, her teacher. So, to adjust to his surroundings and to decide how he would go about this, he decided to walk around; get a feel of the environment and the students, teachers, staff, and kingdom in general. Tristian seemed like a really interesting place.

Aside from his kingdom, he would actually like to learn their customs, maybe bring some of them with him when he eventually decides to leave. Besides that, he just wanted to stretch his legs. Working for the past hundreds of years really wore him out... sort of speak. Technically, he just couldn't stand it. He was supposed to maintain an image as the Demon King, but somehow his old personality would just break out on it's own.

That's what made it hard to rule. Only most of the times though. Decisions were easy; especially the hard , most of the time there wasn't really much of a choice.

Like now.

He remembered he had summoned his Inner Circle for a meeting but when he got summoned from his sleep and forced into a servant/master type contract with a young girl, who more or less looked like a girl that was just ten, he was, in general, **_intrigued. _**

As much as he would like to go home though to continue his duties as King, he couldn't really help but feel really curious about this **_girl_** who had _**power**_ to summon _**him**_ of all things. People, humans, never had powers to do that. Only some had that kind of power, and usually those who can are the ones who technically know who or what they were summoning. Yet, this girl summoned him out of desperation it seemed. But that's not all, she's young.

Intriguing, he thought as he placed his Demon Crown on.

Soothing down his blond hair, he quickly made it out the door and down the steps of the tower itself.

And when he went down, he immediately began to detest the stairs that these Nobles had. The spiral system really sucked.

* * *

The academy grounds and the academy itself weren't really nothing to laugh at. But it wasn't really as impressive as Nobles were led to believe. He'd seen better. Naruto's palace came to mind, and so did **_his _**_academy for demons. _

He shrugged though in the most regal way he could, and continued walking back towards the academy. He passed by a girl who was reading a book and went back inside.

As he walked though, he realized that not that many people were up. Only a few of the students seemed up. He spotted only ten students. _'Did I awake early?' _he thought with a nod-distinguishable frown. However, that didn't mean that the academy hall was vacant. Oh, no; he saw many maids cleaning. Maids, he saw around twenty in his field of vision.

Some where dusting, some where sweeping, some where waxing, and some where just plain avoiding the few academy students that where wandering around.

He frowned again. "Are the maids really that scared of the nobles here?"

He looked around and just shook his head in disappointment. He began to walk but felt a presence behind him.

"Ah, excuse me," a timid voice spoke from behind Naruto.

He turned. "Yes?"

She took a calming breath under his piercing gaze. "Are you a visitor?"

"Hm, yes; yes I am." It took a few seconds to reply to that. Naruto didn't want to say he's a familiar after all. However, being a visitor wasn't really a lie. He _was _visiting the campus, too.

She fidgeted. "Ah, well. It's early morning, sir; and, our masters aren't really awake at this time. So, if you would like, I could leave the person you wanted to meet a message."

Naruto gave the smaller person a quick glance from head to toe. He squatted down to eye level and watched in small amusement as she took two steps back in fear. However he stopped her from making the second step back.

He placed a single hand under chin and made sure she could look at him at his eye. "Tell me maid," he began coolly. "Why are you afraid of me?"

She blushed at his stare. "A-ah, w-well," she stuttered out, trying in vain to look down, but Naruto made sure that didn't happen. "You are a noble sir. I-I am just normal. W-why wouldn't I be afraid?"

He let go of her chin and stood back up.

When he let go off her, she immediate looked down.

"You're funny, you know that."

And his comment made her kiss her teeth. _'Is h-he making fun of me?'_ She thought.

"But you are a good girl."

She brought her head back up and blushed again under his smile. It was small however, but, it was noticeable. And, she liked it placed on Naruto's handsome face. _'A-ah. It's like one of my books that I read?' _She blushed harder. _'Is this where he takes me? Here?'_

"What's your name?"

"M-my name is Siesta."

"Siesta, eh? Well, Siesta, if you or any of your fellow workers have any problems, tell me, OK?"

She went wide-eyed at his comment and blushed again. _'Does he like me so much that he'll defend me like a maiden?' _"Ah, well, OK; but, why?"

Naruto chucked lowly. "Nothing, after all, it's the master's job to protect their servants."

She seemed to deflate a bit. _'Oh,' _was her simple thought. However, that didn't help the fact that she was starting to admire him. _'He's a noble but, he genuinely seems to care about **us**, the commoners.'_

"Ah, thank you Master."

He chuckled again, but this time a bit more boldly. "It's nothing, now; why don't you call me Naruto instead of Master? Or, if you prefer, call me _Milord_."

A small grin appeared on her face. "Ah, of course _Milord_," she laughed, but immediately stopped and clapped her mouth shut. "Ah, I-I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"It's OK." He waved her off. _'At east the Humans are more upbeat about these things.' _"It's nice to here things like that once in a while. I usually talk to more uptight people. And things like _Milord _and _Master _get a bit annoying."

_'Milord?' _She finally took in her appearance and blinked owlishly. _'O-oh no! A King! And I just flirted with him a few seconds ago!' _"I'm sorry!" she said, her head bowing every second.

For a second Naruto thought that she thought he was going to kill her for her impudence. He just patted her head. "It's OK Siesta."

"Eh?"

"Now, tell me about yourself Siesta, and if you can explain to me the way this Kingdom is, and how it runs; that will be great. However, since I believe you wouldn't know much, I'll just want you to tell me what you know. Oh, and don't forget to explain to me this concept of _Nobles _and _Commoners_. It seems real interesting."

"But, shouldn't you already know this?" She flinched when she realized a mistake she made. _'I talked back!'_

"I don't, sadly. You see, I'm a visiting King from a very, very far away place. And I just 'stumbled' into this place by accident; and so, I just want some information. And you, my little friend, are the first person I could find to talk to about these things." _'Well, you're the only person who talked to me. I didn't even bother to talk to anyone else.'_

"T-That's very nice _Milord_. Thank you. But wouldn't the Headmaster be a better person to talk to about this? After all, he know more about this than I do?"

He smiled. "I know, but, I could talk to him later." '_When he realizes my presence that is._'

Siesta opened her mouth and happily told him all she could; and _tired _to answer some of his questions. Before they knew it, time flew by and so did the early day of morning.

* * *

Louise woke up with blinking eyes. She yawned, stretched and scratched herself. She clapped her lips, and made her way out of the bed and into the bathroom. She took off her sleeping shirt and grabbed a toothbrush when her shirt flew. She brushed and brushed while she tried to take off her sleeping pants with her feet. After fumbling around and brushing, she turned on her shower, and went in.

After a quick shower, she lazied her way towards the bedroom and pulled out her academy uniform. But, first, she grabbed a pair of panties and stocking and put them on. after that, followed her shirt and skirt. She threw on her cloak and grabbed her wand from her counter.

Finally, she slipped on her shoes and went towards the door.

She then opened it and closed it in an un-noble like manner, un-befitting of her family name.

"This would of been easier if I had a stupid familiar," she grumbled.

Then she stopped when she realized something.

...

...

...

...

"NARUTO!"

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"Did you here that _Milord?"_

Naruto looked towards a window, eyes narrow. _'Why does this sound familiar?'_

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"Professor Colbert?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Quite early to hear a scream like that, eh? Makes you wonder what this 'Naruto' fellow did to get such a scream." The Headmaster giggled perversely.

Colbert sweatdropped. "No Headmaster, Naruto is just Louise's familiar. A commoner but dresses himself like knight/king; odd thing about it, I sensed no magic on him when I cast a spell to see if he had any."

The Headmaster stroked his long beard. "A commoner who dresses like a knight/king but has no magic. Intriguing, isn't it?"

Colbert nodded. "Yes it is. After all, he appears strong and _majestic _from what I recall."

"_Strong _and _majestic _coming from you? Ohhohohohoho-."

**-BOOOOOOOOMMMM-**

"Interesting indeed." Colbert commented idly.

**-BOOOOOOOMMMM-**

"ohhohohohoho!"

* * *

"Why weren't you at my dorm when I awoke?" Louise shrieked at Naruto when she found him. She was even more furious when she caught her familiar talking to another _girl_.

"Calm down Louise," Naruto chided. "You could of asked that first before you decided to blow me up with whatever thing you tried to do." _'However, I could see her power from those explosions.'_

Louise seethed in anger; but, she huffed and turned around. "Whatever, come with me for breakfast."

Naruto gave the maid, Siesta, a glance, "Bye," before following Louise.

When he took a step beside her, Naruto gave her a quick glance, too. It didn't take a genius to know she was mad, pissed, and agitated. Though, Naruto could see some of that directed at herself.

"Louise," Naruto called out suddenly. "Tell me, what kind of mage you are."

Louise stiffened, Naruto noticed, and she seemed to take a deep breath before she opened her mouth. "I am a Zero, as much I would hate to admit. That's why I was only able to summon a commoner like you!" She shot him a glare.

Her answer though left Naruto blank. _'A zero, eh?'_

Louise glanced at her familiar only to see him smiling. Anger boiled over her like hot lava. "Are you smiling because your _master _is so pathetic?" She practically spat that out through clenched teeth; Naruto just patted her head.

She slapped his hand away from her head. "Don't touch me. I don't need your pity!"

However, her action attracted some attention from an already curious party.

"Aw, Louise, why are you fighting with this handsome fellow?"

"Zerbst," Louise muttered in silent anger. "What do you want Zerbst?"

The buxom red-head just ignored her though. She went up to Naruto and draped a single hand over his waist. "Hello darling. My name is_ Kirche_ Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst; but, you can just call me lover." She winked at him and battered her eye lids. She trailed slow moving fingers across his chest.

However, through it all, Naruto didn't move at all and just looked at Kirche right in the eye.

Kirche, though, unlike most, found it _sensual _when he kept looking at her with his _cold _blue eyes.

She then reached out and touched the sparkling rubies from his shiny crown. "And, I absolutely love your jewels on your crown. It reminds me of a certain flame that could burn through my chest."

Louise, however, moved her body in between them. "Get away from my familiar, Zerbst!"

"Liar!"

"Impossible, you failed!"

"Zero! You had to hire another noble to be your familiar?"

"You suck! you can't summon a noble! I doubt you even did!"

Loud voices slowly called out from the crowd of gathered students. And, as much as Louise would like to ignore them, she was starting to get angry. Plus, her failier yesterday was slowly coming back to her. "Shut up!" she barked out.

Kirche smiled. "Ah, is little Louise getting flustered? Don't worry, you'll be able to summon a familiar soon."

Louise was close to tearing her hair out in frustration. She was about to retort but a big hand was felt at her back. She looked at the hand connected and to the owner of the hand: her familiar, Naruto.

"Now, people please. Calling people a liar and other bad names is not what a Noble should do. They have to be composed, and make _truthful _accusations before they point fingers."

The regal way he sounded, smooth and fierce, did, indeed, shut everybody up. They were all transfixed at how he sounded, even Louise.

"Now," Naruto gave them a wave; "If you'll excuse us, we're late for breakfast. Come my _master_."

Naruto noted in some small form in amusement on how Louise acted when he called her his _master_. Clearly she didn't expect that, and so didn't the other students, but she managed to huff and turn with her chin held high before walking away.

Naruto gave the stunned crowd a dazzling smile before following the pinkette.

* * *

After the day had past and when the sun was settling down, Louise was found inside her room with her familiar, Naruto, beside her. Neither them weren't talking though. It was silent, eerily silent.

They, or well Louise, knew one of them had to break the silence but neither them knew what to talk about.

Actually, Naruto just didn't want to talk to her. Even though he could sympathize with her about the whole Mage class system of dot, line, triangular, and square class (he earned about that when he attended class with Louise) he really couldn't tell her anything without her lashing out in a negative way.

He remembered when they were naming the four elements, air, earth, water, and fire, that there was a fifth element.

Void.

It sounded familiar to Naruto but, he just couldn't remember.

He tried to talk to Louse about it but she just said it was a legendary element and that nobody knew much about it since the founder.

So, he decided to drop it.

However, thanks to the academy classes he was able to attend thanks to Louise (which, also helped the other nobles see that Louise summond a 'noble [in their eyes]' was indeed true) he was able to figure out much about the nation of Tristian. And, it's surrounding nations.

And so, with the information already in his mind he just took his time to process said information.

When he finished, he decided to dress this issue with Louise.

"Louise?" he called out as it snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" she replied.

"I'm going back," came his response.

"Back where?" she inquired.

"To my kingdom."

"Kingdom? What kingdom you commoner?" Louise barked, her attention and mood already out there.

He chuckled. "You have no idea what you summoned. Do you Louise?"

She flinched at his gaze. "I-I know what I summoned!"

"Oh, then enlighten me then."

She looked at his cold eyes for a minute before biting her lip. "I don't know." Truthfully, looking at his eyes, it made her think of her mother when she always looked at her.

"Do you want me to tell you?"

She nodded.

"You summoned," he paused. "Someone very powerful."

And then he chuckled.

Louise grew flustered.

* * *

"Have you found him?" The High Demon asked, his fellow demons around him sat.

The guard shook his head. "No. I did not find Milord anywhere. We checked the... _thing_ to see if he was anywhere near the kingdom, but his presence was not found. However, what we found was some form of power lingering in his throne room."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have reasons to believe he was kidnapped. A few of our experts support this theory when they said he was _summon_."

"Summon? A powerful demo like him? Who would have enough power to do that?"

"I don't know, sir; but, it is troubling."

"Right," he paused. "Leave us. I have to discuss this with my fellows here. And I don;t want your presence here."

"Yes," he bowed and left with the other guards.

When he left, the Inner circle began to talk about what they found out.

"So, he finally left the palace, eh?" One of the female demons said.

"Indeed," another replied.

"And summoned," another one said.

"Yes, and, don't you think this is the perfect chance to start the plan?"

The one in the middle chuckled. "Indeed."

The Inner Circle of Demons began talking amongst themselves.

"We can finally attack these _humans_!"

"Yes, the _humans _will finally fall without the king here to protect him."

"Ah, but what if he comes back and finds out?"

"We'll just kill him; we all know he can't take us _all _on... could he?"

"Don't be paranoid. Of course not."

"But-"

"SILENCE!" The one in the middle interrupted with stopped all other talks.

"Call _him. _Tell him to open up the Oblivion gates and the Hell gates all over the Human world."

"Both? But that'll take a lot of power that we might need."

"I know, but it's necessary. It's so we can survive."

Silence fell after that.

"Now, the only thing we have to worry about is the foolish _king_ and how to get rid of him."

Nobody spoke.

* * *

**Yes, this is a multi-crossover... some might think I'll fail or rather I already failed but whatever. I had this planned for a while. I wasn't really going to go for the whole Familiar of Zero canon story line like everybody does. I decided to change that, and follow my own device.**

Meh, heres a short story:

* * *

Omake

Louise no Zero had a secret.

A secret she swore to take to the grave.

Because if the secret ever came out, her life, as well as the life of many may end.

Her secret was unlike any other.

Sometimes thought, she swore about the secret.

She really wanted to tell someone but she never had the heart to do it.

Her fiance, Wades, might be able to figure out her secret but she doubted it.

Maybe.

* * *

And that's it bitched; no secret for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Posted: 8/5/11

* * *

Sympathy.

A word defined by many as _weak_; however, many would argue that it is a valuable trait to have.

As a human that is.

Demons, by word, have never shown sympathy. Their sentiments exactly is how they're defined. Maybe in a place and time would of shown different sides of their own selves.

Yet, when a demon say something, it means nothing.

Don't believe what demons say.

However, these _things _that these demons, the old, young, idiotic, and wise, were trying to show did not apply to the _king_.

That was one of the five reasons why the _King _had to fall _after _the humans to show him that he, was wrong.

His words justified but his actions, not.

The High Demon, the one in the Inner Circle with the most pull out of all the others, was the one who was trying to show that.

He succeeded of course in swaying many of the others; but, who's to say that the Kingdom would follow, true?

High Demons were divided by a white line. On the dark side, they were the ones who believe and are still loyal to the King. The other side, the light, they were the ones who follow the Inner Circle. They agree that a revolution was in order.

However, the problem with that was that they were out-numbered.

The Half-Demons were all for the King. And so were the last of the bunch, the Lower Branch.

The only way they could even resolve the whole problem, was to do _something _that would sway them over to their side.

And that was the other part of the problem: what could they do?

* * *

"What are we going to do commander?"

A black cloaked demon watched the the Kingdom from his vantage point. His eyes were narrowed, and cold. He had been thinking for the past hours.

His subordinates understood that; after all, they heard what the Inner Circle was planning to do.

It wasn't a good idea to discuss a plan in an open palace hall after all.

"We do what me must, Sparda," the commander replied coolly. But, he did turn his head to look at his subordinate, Sparda. "We are just soldiers. We have to obey until our King gets here."

"So, we are just going to wait and watch as Mundus kills humans for _survival_?" Sparda began. "Do you know how stupid that sounds? Humans _are _weak, I admit, but they are _necessary_!"

"You think I don't know that!" The commander snapped.

"Then why must we wait? We have to stop him now before he manages to open the Hell Gates-"

The commander punched him, interrupting the young subordinate's rant. "We must wait and have faith in our King. He will not allow it."

Sparda groaned. "So, we wait. What if it's, too, late," he spat.

He turned back towards the Kingdom. "Then we do as we must."

Sparda's lips curled. _'If it comes to that, then I'll have to fight you too, Argosax.'_

* * *

"Are you really powerful as you say you are?" Louise asked.

It was night time- yet neither where tired.

Louise was still mauling over what her familiar said to her. She felt angry, but she knew that her anger wasn't the answer to her problems. So, she decided to spend the whole night to talk to her familiar in hopes that he'll stay. So, far, small talk had no affect. So, she settled with the straight and blunt way of things.

Imagining her familiar as powerful was the first thing that came to mind (even though a part of her grew even more angry knowing that her familiar was even more powerful than her), the next came another.

"Yes," he answered coolly. "I am."

"How?"

Naruto smiled, but the way his eyes looked did not reach the smile. It was sort of haunting.

Almost painful to look at.

But she continued to look anyways.

"I am powerful for my everlasting life," he replied.

"Everlasting life?"

"Yes, I am, what you call, an immortal!"

Her eyes budged. 'What, but that's-"

"What?"

She closed her mouth. What could she say? That is was evil? No, she could say that. She couldn't judge him like that, not yet at least.

"It's not possible," she squeaked out.

He chuckled. "Yes, many would say that; but many would reply that impossibles were merely excuses."

He turned his head towards the window. "What about you Louise? Why do you care if I'm powerful or not?"

Louise bit her lip, her pride discarded. In her place, a girl with no direction.

"I just can't stand the fact that my 'familiar' is stronger than I am."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but did not turn around. "Hm, why is that my _master_?"

"Well, I have always been looked at. Looks that I started to loath as time flew by. Their looks told of their high expectations of me." She stopped a bitter smile appeared on her face. "But, I realized, not I, Louise, but my family name: Vallière."

Naruto hummed softly as she continued.

"But when they started to realize my magical abilities, they started to look at me with cold eyes, pitying eyes; eyes that I just couldn't stand. Especially my mother's. she's so strict, serious, and cold like steel to everybody, but even more cold to me! I feel like she's cruel to me for my weakness! I-I could see disappointment Naruto! I could see it in her eyes! And I, I don't really want that! I want my mother there to help me!"

By now, Louise threw herself into Naruto's back and sobbed.

"I-I just want somebody there to help me, to talk to, and to say things like: 'it'll be okay Louise.' But no matter where I am, people always ridicule me and look at me with _those _eyes! I just want things to stop!"

Naruto allowed the small girl to sob and cry her heart out on his back. He had no problem with that. But, their was no warmth on his back, no reassuring, and no smiles.

When Louise finally stopped her crying, Louise took a look at her familiar. His face was serious, and cold. _So_, very cold that it almost made her cry once more but his words made her stop even colder than the look he had himself.

"Louise, do you want to be strong?"

All Louise could was nod.

"How strong do you want to be, Louise?"

She hip cupped. "I want to be strong so _nobody _can call me a _Zero _anymore."

Naruto turned his whole body around and looked at Louise right in the face. Louise tried to move a bit back but Naruto cupped her chin with his right hand to stop her. "And what would you do to be _that _strong."

Louise blushed, for the first time because she really got a good look at her familiar. She found him handsome. Even more so than her fiance, Wades.

"Louise, what would you do for power?" He asked again.

Louise snapped out her attraction. "I don't know," was her response.

"Would you become a monster?"

"Wha-No!" Louise said, and felt as though she'd been slapped.

"Then what would you do?"

Louise did not open her mouth.

However, from that, Naruto did not question her any longer. He turned back around and looked back at out the window.

And Louise, she just stared of into space.

It wasn't until two mores hours past that Louise finally opened her mouth.

"I will be strong to protect myself and my family."

Naruto did not turn, but a small twitch in his lips indicated that he was listening.

"And with my strength, they'll see that I can live up to their expectation of me. And if they don't approve of my methods then screw them!"

Naruto smiled. "Well said."

Louise beamed for the first time since she had ever enrolled into the academy.

"But-"

Her smiled dropped.

"You never said how."

"I was hoping you could help me."

Naruto smiled wistfully. "I am Louise; but, you have to go to sleep. We have a long journey to attend to."

She yawned, totally oblivious of what he said. "Ah, yes. Perhaps," she yawned again, "I shall."

She went towards her bed, and, without bothering to take off her clothes, slipped under the covers. "Good night Naruto."

Naruto's gaze lingered at her form for a second before he went back to looking outside the window where he found a shooting star falling. _'An ominous sign,' _Naruto thought, referring to the shooting star. However, he shook his head, and continued his watch until his gaze wandered back onto Louise's sleeping form.

"Good night Louise." He frowned.

* * *

Early morning few into the only window that Louise had. the beam hit her face, making her groan and further bury herself into the covers. But the light was so damn persistent that it penetrated through her covers, forcing her to open her eyes.

She grunted in annoyance and sat at her bed with blinking eyes. She looked around until her eyes landed onto her familiar's face.

She grew annoyed at the sight.

Naruto was sitting with cup of tea in hand. It didn't help that the tea set was golden in color and that he sipped the cup unlike any other noble she had encountered.

Who was she kidding, not even her mother drank her tea like he did. The way Naruto drank his tea was like looking at new art made live.

She was awestruck, but her annoyance at how nonchalantly he looked made her boil over.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She demanded, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

She got out of bed, and made her way towards her drawer.

"Because I didn't want to wake you, Louise," Naruto replied from the other side of the room, with his tea in hand, looking as calm as ever. "You looked so awfully tired _master_, so, as your familiar, I decided to help you conserve your strength."

"Shut up!" She barked.

"Oh, but Louise you said you wanted to be strong, but, how can you do that without any strength to advance?"

She grumbled and threw away her used stockings.

"Oh, and your clothes are right there." Naruto pointed at her bed. "I took the liberty to lay it out for you."

She stopped. And then moved towards her bed; or, more like stomped.

"Now," Naruto began, tea in hand already gone. "Hurry up, we have long journey ahead of us."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Louise grumbled.

"Wait, journey?" Louise asked this time confused.

"Yes, you asked for my help, and I shall; but we must leave this place. It will only slow you and your potential down."

"But I can't leave! What about my friends?"

"What friends?" Naruto asked coldly. "You have no friends Louise. They all laugh at you, call you names, and no one even bothers to help you. And the teachers? They are as ignorant as they come. Leaving this place would be the least of your worries Louise."

It hurt the way he said it, but it was true. Louise knew that, but, she just couldn't leve like _that_. Could she?

"But-But why?"

"Louise-"

"Why can't you help me here?" she interrupted.

"Louise let me tell you something." He got up from his seat and walked towards her. He knelt down and stood at her height. "You are special; so, unbelievably special that you have no idea. And, from what I gathered from this place, you could be used as a _weapon _to start a war Louise. I've heard and read things about the nations and it seems that a single catalyst is all it would take for one to start a war."

He pointed at her forehead. "You could be that catalyst Louise. You are the exact power your nation _would _use to bring an advantage towards _their _army."

"But they would never do that! My nation-"

"Is the same as any other nation Louise," Naruto interrupted. "And even so, if you remain here, they will deploy you as the weapon they will see you as. And, without any training, you. Would. _DIe_. I am here to prevent that."

"But," her voice grew smaller. "Why do you think I'm special. I'm just a Zero."

"Aw, but a Zero," Naruto began, already standing up "A Zero is the strongest number in existence."

Louise opened her mouth but closed it. Naruto could tell that a lot was going on inside her mind.

"Now, get dressed. We can get breakfast and then we leave."

* * *

**This was shorter than the other two, but it was the shortest because this chapter signified the end of this prologue. The next one would probably be longer, at least 5k or more.**

Now, as you can see things are moving a bit fast. Just how I like it.

Now here is a short story:

* * *

Omake:

Naruto swore. This was starting to get annoying.

"I am your master now Berserker," the little white-haired girl said in a cute tone.

"Master?" He asked, lips tight in a line. _"Was is it with me and lolis?'_

"Yes," she giggled. "I am the first to summon you for the war to come!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes war."

She giggled, and skipped behind him. "Now, lets go greet oni-chan!"

Naruto stood frigid. "What's your name girl?"

"My name," she pouted then frowned. "You're not like the Berserker I knew I would summon."

Naruto squatted down and looked at her. "My name is Naruto," he poked her head. "And I assume Berserker is a code-name, correct?"

The white-haired girl poked his eyes.

Naruto didn't even blink at the attack, nor did he even bother to dodge.

She pouted.

* * *

Why can't anyone make a crossover like that?


	4. Chapter 4

After thinking of this story for a while, I decided to abandon it. Reason? Because I got bored of the concept, and I rather not wait endlessly until an update pops up.

However, I'm going to write what happens so those who like it can continue it if they want, or, whatever.

Note: I blame Fairy Tail for this.

Oh, and the Multi-crossover thing was about these: One Piece, Naruto, Familiar of Zero, Devil May Cry, Avatar, Oblivion, and Fable

* * *

All right, when Louise and Naruto were about to leave, Siesta comes to tell Naruto that one of her fellow workers was challenged to a duel for something she didn't do. Naruto asks her what happened, and she explained... etc. Now, after much deliberation, Naruto decided to put an end to the matter by making an example of the noble who was trying to kill a _defenseless _commoner. So, Naruto kills Guiche. That was chapter four.

Chapter five was going to be about Louise and her whole perspective of the whole thing (from her childhood, all the way where Naruto kills Girche and her reaction) until it lead up to a confrontation with the headmaster. After a few tense words between Louise and Headmaster, Naruto invites himself in and finally tells Louise that they're leaving.

Chapter six was about the Headmaster trying to find out why she's leaving but doesn't get much out of Naruto or Louise. But, since the Headmaster had an oblication he decided to stop Louise, but Naruto defeated him easily with his technique, _**The Black Wind**_.

Chapter seven was a time skip to a week where we find Naruto and Louise in Albion. However, what really happened was that they went into the past. There they meet the Hero of Oakvale. However, the Hero found out that Naruto was a demon and decided to fight him. Naruto kills him in the end.

Chapter eight was a continuation of the fight and the aftermath. The Hero's guild was trying to find them, but after a few flashbacks of Louise and her learning from Naruto, she manages t defeat a few with her Void magic.

Chapter nine, Naruto tells Louise that he had fought the Founder and that she had the same type of magic as he Founder. She denies but eventually at the end of the chapter she comes to terms with it.

Chapter ten, Naruto finally finds the gate he was looking for and it transported them into his old world, the elemental nations. And, from there, he finds out that he was still in the past since he meet his twelve year old self. Ironically, so does Louise, but, she doesn't know that.

Chapter eleven, they leave towards rain country since the only gate to the underworld is there. He finds it but is confronted by Nagato and his Angel, Konan. He kills both of them and continues on ward.

Chapter twelve trains Louise a bit more before they depart into their next destination. Louise finds out how to dispel and to teleport thanks to Naruto and then they finally leave.

Chapter thirteen was about them landing close to Imperial Down. And, since NAruto still had his appearance, he was thought as a world noble. Naruto used that to his advantage and manipulated the marines where they brought him to where Ace was going to be executed; however, when they arrived it turned out to be a war zone. The marines who brought Naruto there told Naruto to stay there until it ends. However, befroe the marines could leave to help their comrade, BlackBeard appears and kills them, And, he takes Naruto and Louise hostage.

Chapter fourteen, Naruto and Louise follow Blackbeard until he appears before them all. However, Louise was getting impatient so she cast a fireball at Blackbeard. The crew respond to that and begin to attack; but Naruto kills a few of them and leaves the rest to Louise. It's either sink or swim with her. And then, Blackbeard confronts Naruto.

Chapter fifteen, is an all out fight with Ace dieing, Naruto asking Blackbeard about Ohara and Louise growing into a better fighter. Eventually, Blackbeard tells NAruto that Ohara was gone sine the World government activated the buster call to kil them all and to reduse it into nothing. But Naruto forces him to tell him the location of Ohara. In the end, Louise defeats her oppnents and Blackneard tells Naruto the location to Ohara, or what remained of it.

Chapter sixteen is a timeskip where We find Naruto and Louise at what was Ohara. Louise asks Naruto what they're looking for and Naruto tells her about Pluton. And he tells her that inside pluton is an energy source that will aallow them to leave into the next destination.

Chapter seventeen is another timeskip where they find Pluton and Naruto gathers the energy by decomposing the warship into nothing. From there, Naruto goes to Water 7 to finally leave. Naruto begins to teah her about runes from there and their importance. His first lesson was about him teaching her how to draw runes to teleport, but he reminds her that unless she has the energy, don't try it. Louise understood and they left.

Chapter eighteen would of been a shit storm since Louise and Naruto teleported inside the Fire Lords Throne room. And right in front of him. Shocked, the ire Lord immediately tries to burn them bt Nartuo evades and tells Louise to fight. After a long drawn out fight Louise loses and was going to die but Naruto stops him. So, the Fire Lord tries to burn him alive after that, but Naruto kills the Fire Lord fast becasue he was already tired.

Chapter nineteen, the Fire Lords guards finally rush into the throne room only to see their Lord dead at the ground with Naruto standing over him. They see his crown and try to attack but some of them stop them. After an arguement, they go to their knees and call Naruto the Fire Lord. Naruto was amused said nothing. While that was happening, Louise manages to stand up and asks Naruto for some help. Naruto nods and sends some of his guards to bring some healers. The chapter ends when Azula finds out that their is a new Fire Lord.

chapter 20 was about the whole the Fire LOrd an dhow everyone was shocked. especially the Avatar and his companions. The spirits kept contacting him and yet Aang still has no idea what to do. In the end, the Spirits of the past tel Aang that he must still defeat the Fire Lord to end the war.

Chapter 21 we find Azula confronting Naruto, well Louise and she demands to fight him. Louise says no, and Azula gets angry and tries to burn Louise alive. But she teleports and fires a fireball at her as well. So, they bein to fight until they are both panting; almost at a draw. In the end, Louise manages to use dispel at Azula's lightning amd she loses. From there Azula taunts Louise, and then walks in Naruto. He looks at the situation and calmly tells her to kill Azula.

Chapter 22, Naruto explains to Louise that death is a part of life and that this was another lesson. Azula meanwhile tries to think of a plan to get out of the situation and tells Naruto that she can help her. Naruto shakes his head to her and orders Louise to kill her. She refuses, and Naruto smiles stating that life is important too. But he kills azula with a stab to the heart. The chapter ends with a flashback of everything Azula had done.

...

...

...

...

bla bla bla bla. There are approximately 63 chapters in total. If you want the rest then whatever, I'll post that soon.

Anyways, since this is abandon, I'll be working on a Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover; or a pure Ranma fic. Either one sounds good to be. But whatever.


End file.
